


Short SPN Fic #2

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster of the Week, Wii, big kicks sam - Freeform, motw, podcast jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Kudos: 13





	Short SPN Fic #2

"Sam! What are you doing with that Wii controller strapped to your leg?" asks Dean,

"I'm practicing my kicks," Sam replied, as his leg shot out in a perfect straight line, the motion causing his Mii to replicate the action on the TV screen. "How else are they going to get better, Dean?"


End file.
